bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darth Havoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-04-24T01:11:03 Privaron Espada I wouldnt pay to much attention to Arrancar Research Time as the basic info on arrancar clearly states on the profile exactly that they are natural espada. As you stated they are just mentioning them as former so there wasnt full information given. A privaron is more then just espada that got kicked out, they got kicked out for a reason that reason being they are natural arrancar and natural arrancar arent as powerful as artificial ones. Any factual info about this stuff is already given on the profiles which is why its so important for people to read them so they wont get misinformed. It happens all the time. Salubri 06:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh ok well thats easy any information you wanna know about bleach just go to the page on here. Say you wanna know all about Soifon you just go to her page on here. The best info you get right here on the bleach wiki. You dont need to go anywhere else that what this site is for. If you have trouble or just wanna know feel free to ask me if you want. Ive an admin and ive been on here since the wiki begin, i created a good amount of the profiles. Salubri 06:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Lost in Translation Ok so i looked it up and yes often times things are translated wrong from the japanese, leading to the conversation not really making to much sense later when its made into anime. Sometimes the translation in japanese is wrong. It is stated that the one bount is the only one capable of reproducing, and because of that she is the only one capable of having a motherly personality at therefore easily able to control her doll more then any other bount. It clearly states on her profile as well as the bount profiles that she is the only one capable of reproduction. I dont really think there was any dispute about it, it seems you may have been confused by the fact that she can reproduce but hasn't reproduced and they addressed that she can be motherly and yet there was no mention of an actual child. So hopefully that cleared it up for you. Salubri 22:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Images I would guess the best idea is to just look under help for that one, it should explain how to upload pics you just have to save it to your computer before u go to upload it to the site. Salubri 02:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC)